First Snow for Byun Baekhyun
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: [BaekDo/BaekSoo] [Yaoi] Kyungsoo bilang, dia akan menunggu Baekhyun di jembatan Banpo saat senja. Tapi, Baekhyun terlambat... benar-benar terlambat! Ketika ia menyadari garis polisi sudah melingkari tempat itu. Ia terkulai bermandikan salju yg baru pertama turun di musim dingin. Dua laki2 yg ia cintai meninggalkan kenangan buruk saat salju pertama turun. #HappyByunDay!
1. When The Snow Fall Down

**First Snow For Byun Baek Hyun...**

Staring : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO),

Suport Cast : -

Chinese Actor.

Length : Twoshoot

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

* * *

**Chapter 1 : When The Snow Fall Down...**

.

**EXODUS Cafe. 21.00 KST**

"Kamu bilang, kamu masih mencintaiku, tapi kamu ingin putus?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut demi mendengar apa yang dikatakan lelaki berparas imut yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya, dengan segelas coffee latte yang sudah tak lagi memunculkan uapnya, beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, memandang heart latte yang sudah berbaur dengan coffee yang mendingin. Diluar sana udara musim dingin memperlihatkan gigilannya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan bercanda? Kamu ada masalah apa? Apa kamu sakit? Kita bisa melewati semuanya tanpa harus putus..." ratap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan matanya tanpa merubah ekspresi sendu yang tak berganti sejak sejam yang lalu. "Aku tak bercanda..."

"Lalu kenapa? Beri aku alasan yang tepat! Kamu pikir bisa semudah itu memutuskan hubungan yang sudah kita jalin selama dua tahun ini! Kau gila!"

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku..."

"Kau yang dengarkan aku!" Sela Baekhyun kasar. Matanya memerah, bibirnya bergetar, kendati demikian, ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak membalik meja cafe berbentuk lucu ini.

"Kembalilah kepadaku besok, dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Jika kau masih belum bisa menemukan alasan kenapa kau ingin putus denganku, jangan harap kau akan semudah itu bersembunyi dariku," cetus Baekhyun. Matanya ia buang keluar jendela kaca cafe yang menjadi pembatas antara hidungnya dan sungai Han di sebelah sana.

Sungai Han. Sungai berarus deras yang melewati beberapa kota besar di Korea Selatan, sungai yang entah sudah berapa kali muncul dalam _background _drama atau _music video_ itu, terlihat sendu malam ini. Pancaran lampu warna-warni yang dipasang di sekitar jembatan Banpo tak lagi bisa memeriahkan suasana hati yang melihatnya. Ah! Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang merasa demikian.

Kyungsoo masih membisu, membiarkan cangkir coffee-nya dicumbui udara dingin yang membeku di luar jendela kaca.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Kyungsoo masih diam. Dia lebih dingin dari es abadi di antartika. Dia juga lebih keras kepala dibandingkan berlian.

"HAH!" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Uap putih tersembur keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo-pun bisa melihat bagaimana uap seputih salju itu berhembus melewati hidung Baekhyun, dan mulutnya, saat ia berbicara.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Ia lelah. Ia ingin pulang, setidaknya di rumah ia bisa menghangatkan pikirannya yang beku. Lalu, saat tubuh itu berbalik, mulut Kyungsoo terbuka.

"Aku tunggu kau di jembatan Banpo saat senja mulai menampakkan guratan jingganya..."

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak, bingung harus berkata apa. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan amplop berwarna merah muda dari tangannya yang selalu tersimpan dibawah meja.

"Bacalah sambil mengenangku di jembatan itu. Kau tak boleh membacanya sebelum senja muncul. Kau harus janji..."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang membisu. Ia mengambil amplop itu dengan kasar, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Jembatan Banpo diluar sana masih setia bersinar, mencoba membiaskan warna pelanginya ke mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca sembari melempar pandang kearahnya.

...

**Keesokan harinya...**

**17.00 KST**

BAEKHYUN terhempas dari ranjangnya dan jatuh membentur lantai keramik, dengan salah satu tangan memegangi sprei yang sudah tak ketahuan lagi bentuknya.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang sibuk mengucek mata sembabnya, hasil dari menangis semalaman karena keputusan Kyungsoo yang kejam, tangan kirinya mencari-cari bunyi alarm super berisik yang berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Diraupnya sprei sampai memenuhi tubuhnya di lantai, lalu ketika benda bulat yang bergetar itu sampai di ujung hidungnya, ia raih lalu hempaskan ke lantai.

**Prang!**

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Baekhyun baru mendapatkan kesadarannya. "ASTAGA! Itu weker baru beli dua hari yang lalu! Pemberian dari Kyungsoo lagi! HAAA~"

Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil jam wekernya yang sudah tercerai berai dengan posisi baterai yang terlempar, dan kaca yang pecah semrawutan. Miris. Betapa hatinya hancur seperti jam yang baru di bantingnya ini.

Dilihatnya jarum jam yang masih bertengger diantara kertas petunjuk angka. Jam 5 lebih sedikit.

"Jembatan Banpo... saat senja muncul..." desisnya.

Disana, beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun terduduk berselimutkan sprei, tepatnya diatas meja belajarnya, sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda masih rapi, belum ada tanda koyakan.

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya. Bagaimana bisa air matanya mentes, sementara ia tak sadar? Lalu kedua matanya secara kompak mengalirkan air mata yang bening begitu saja.

Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti, kenapa ini terjadi kepadanya.

...

"_KYUNGSOO-ya!" Teriak Baekhyun kala itu, saat mereka sedang gladi bersih menyiapkan acara perpisahan SMA._

_ Kyungsoo menoleh dengan matanya yang bulat. "Ada apa?"_

_ Baekhyun mendekat, malu-malu. Tangannya menyodongkan coklat berbalut kertas fancy, juga pita berwarna biru muda yang di bentuk menyerupai bunga mawar. "AKU SUKA PADAMU! JADILAH PACARKU!"_

_ Ucapan Baekhyun yang mirip bentakan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus aneh. "Kenapa?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir lucunya._

_ Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, dan menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu, setiap melihat matamu yang bulat itu, rasanya aku ingin menciummu..."_

_ Kyungsoo lebih terkejut kali ini. Mata bulatnya hampir terlepas dari kelopaknya._

_ "Iya seperti itu."_

_ Lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum._

_ "Apalagi jika kau tersenyum, aku seperti kena demam tinggi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."_

_ Senyum itu belum menghilang dari bibir Kyungsoo, bahkan saat tubuhnya membalik pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala gombalannya, tanpa sepatah kata._

_ Seminggu kemudian, di acara wisuda yang dinanti-nantikan. Kyungsoo naik ke mimbar, berbicara diatas sana sebagai siswa teladan. Diakhir pidatonya, ia berujar..._

_ "Untuk seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku seminggu yang lalu. Aku menerimanya..."_

_ Baekhyun yang duduk di depan, hanya sebatas karena absensi, membelalak kaget. "Beri aku petunjuk Kyungsoo... itu aku apa orang lain?" Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati._

_ "Mr. Bi."_

_ Dan, kelanjutannya, Baekhyun pingsan, membuat geger semua yang hadir di wisuda itu._

...

BAEKHYUN berlari sepanjang jalan menuju jembatan Banpo, sesekali ia menengok jam tangannya, dan mendongak menatap langit yang hampir menelan matahari.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo... Tunggullah sebentar lagi..."

Baekhyun masih berlari, melewati beberapa rombongan orang yang berlalu lalang dengan berisik. Heran juga, Jembatan Banpo tidak pernah seramai ini walau hari libur nasional sekalipun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia terus berlari sembari mengingat wajah Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya yang tersenyum...

Wajahnya yang tertawa...

Wajahnya yang marah...

Wajahnya yang sedih...

Saat dia menangis...

Ah iya! Baekhyun pasti membuat kesalahan yang tak ia sadari sehingga membuat _namja _itu menangis. Baekhyun akan meminta maaf dan mengambil kembali hati Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja sudah patah tercera-berai karenanya.

Tepat di pinggir jembatan Banpo, Baekhyun berhenti. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, rambutnya yang dicat coklat _cream _agak panjang, terlihat acak-acakan. Tapi lihatlah! Itu bahkan menambah ketampanannnya.

Setelah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ada banyak orang. Ada reporter yang sedang menyampaikan berita di hadapan Kamera besar yang dipikul seseorang.

_"Apa ada artis yang shooting disini?" _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengitarkan pandangannya. Dan mata sipit itu membelalak saat ada garis polisi melingkari area jembatan Banpo.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak layu. Otak kirinya mendorong, menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk layu seperti daun kering yang terinjak di tanah. Tapi otak kanannya yang lebih dominan berontak, memaksa masuk keareal TKP, walau beberapa kali polisi berpakaian bagus itu mendorongnya, menenangkannya, lalu mendudukkannya di pagar jembatan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat polisi itu bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti, apa kau kenal dengan seorang laki-laki yang bunuh diri di jembatan itu? Lalu pertanyaan berikutnya yang lebih berupa gumaman-gumaman pribadi, menguap begitu saja di kepala Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang bunuh diri sehari sebelum natal ini? Aku harus bekerja, jadi kau baik-baik saja disini, oke?" Ucap Polisi yang sejenak mirip aktor Korea Kim Hee Won itu.

Sepeninggal Polisi itu, Baekhyun mengambil amplop merah muda dari saku jaketnya. Didalamnya ada tulisan tangan Kyungsoo yang indah. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat, tulisan Kyungsoo berbeda sekali dengan tulisan cakar ayam miliknya.

_"Happy Christmas Day! Baekhyun-ah..."_

Baekhyun hanya mampu membaca satu kalimat pembuka itu sebelum tubuhnya ambruk, terkulai di tanah. Orang-orang mengerubunginya dengan panik, sementara itu salju pertama mulai turun.

Salju putih pertama yang dilewatkan Baekhyun seumur hidupnya, karena Kyungsoo.

...

_ "Kenapa Eomma selalu membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka saat salju pertama turun? Kan dingin?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil kala itu di depan perapian dalam dekapan ibunya._

_ "Appa-mu pernah berkata, Ia akan pulang saat salju pertama turun untuk merayakan natal bersama kita."_

_ Kala itu Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia memandang foto ayahnya berpakaian seragam tentara, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan ke pintu yang terbuka di luar rumahnya. _

"_Kapan Appa akan datang dan menginjakkan kakinya di karpet hijau itu?" Batin Baekhyun. Bertepatan dengan bisikan hatinya itu, ia bisa merasakan tetesan hangat yang menyentuh kepalanya. _

"_Eomma menangis?"_

_ Sampai saat ini, sampai sebesar ini, Baekhyun dan Ibunya masih saja membuka pintu di malam salju pertama turun, walau Baekhyun tahu Appa-nya takkan pernah datang, dan menginjak karpet hijau itu. Walau Baekhyun tahu, Appa-nya yang seorang tentara perang itu, pastilah sudah gugur di medannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau menyakiti hati Ibunya yang menganggap Appa-nya masih hidup. Ibu yang dengan segera merobek kertas kuning pemberitahuan gugurnya seorang tentara dalam medan pertempuran._

_ Ibu yang menangis diam-diam dalam tidurnya._

...

BAEKHYUN terbangun dengan keadaan payah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bayangan tentang Appa-nya yang gugur di medan perang, dan Kyungsoo, yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Dua lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, meninggalkannya dengan luka dalam.

_ Kini, harus bagaimanakah Baekhyun jika salju pertama turun?_

_ Kini, harus bagaimanakah Baekhyun melewati malamnya yang dingin saat salju pertama turun?_

_ Kini, harus bagaimanakah Baekhyun menampakkan ekspresinya di depan Ibunya saat salju pertama turun?_

Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan tangannya memegang surat pemberian Kyungsoo. Ia hampir saja membacanya, saat pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan saat ini. Ia tak ingin menjawab apa-apa saat ini! TIDAK!

...

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo yeoreobun~

Sebenarnya ini cuman oneshoot, tapi ada ide yang tiba-tiba muncul, hehe...

Maunya saya pengen buat cerita yang lokasinya di EXOdus Cafe dengan MainCast Baekhyun-DO... Ide sih banyak, tapi nulisnya yang susah

Maaf ya, kalau yang datang kesini cuman buat nyari Angs-nya dan ternyata malah ga dapet feel...

Nulis chapter ini sambil ngedengerin lagunya EXO_What If. Walaupun saya nggak ngerti lagu ini apa artinya, cuman bagian Baekhyun yang... BO..GO..SHIPEO! Oh yeah~ Itu candu banget! Apalagi kita semua tahu kan apa arti _Bogoshipeo _itu...

FF ini dedikasikan untuk kakak-kakak SMA yang besok senin UN. Bukan! Bukan untuk pemberi semangat atau apa... Di adegan itu ada Baekhyun nembak DO pas perpisahan kan? Nah, itu bisa ditiru... Kalau ga mau modal, ambil aja bunga di taman sekolah kalo untuk cewek. Kalo buat cowok, kemplang aja buah mangga, atau ambil buah pisang setandan di belakang sekolah. Eh, di Sekolah saya sih ada pohon kayak gitu... kalau kalian ga tau...HAHAHA

Oh iya... Dulu saya pernah di tembak pakek buah Mahoni. Eh Buset, ga modal amat tuh cowok. Ada juga yang pakek bunga mawar. Ckck... padahal yang saya pengenin kan CD albumnya EXO. Hehe.. (Asyik nih, buat FF Baekhyun selanjutnya)

Seperti yang pernah saya bilang. **"Saya bakal tetep nulis walaupun ga ada yang baca." **Dan** "Saya akan tetep nge-ship BaekDo walau mereka ga ada moment atau punya pacar sendiri2"**

Walau saya tetep Baekyeon, dan DoYoung (?) shipper /

**Tapi Review kalian tetep ditunggu...**

Ah! Terimakasih yang udah nangkring di akun saya... Walaupun aneh2 bingit pertanyaannya -_- tapi kalian membuat akun saya nggak sepi! Padahal itu dulunya cuma buat ngekepoin Ka A-E...

Kaget juga, akun saya ga pernah serame itu... -_- Dan saya curiga itu cuman satu anak -_-

**Gumawo~**

**REVIEW GAIZ!**

Apdet besok... *cium*


	2. The Breaking Dawn

**Fisrt Snow for Byun Baekhyun...**

Staring : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO),

Cameo : Kim Jong Dae (EXO)

Mysterious man that EXO-L know who is he.

Length : Twoo Shoot

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Breaking Dawn**

.

**Sepuluh Tahun kemudian...**

**09.00 KST. Saat salju pertama turun di Seoul.**

BAEKHYUN meletakkan bunga lily putih di sebuah vas kecil di samping makam yang di depannya sudah berjajar beraneka makanan, sake, juga dupa yang asapnya tertiup lambat-lambat oleh angin.

"Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia disana. Aku disini juga bahagia bersama istriku, walau kami belum di karuniai seorang anak. _Mmm... _Ngomong-ngomong kami akan mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan setelah ini. Kami sering menghabiskan natal berdua, akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada anak yang menceriakan rumah kami."

"Apa kau bahagia disana? Kau pasti sudah bertemu Appa disana... Aku bawakan kau sake, agar bisa kau minum bersama Appa sampai kalian berdua mabuk..."

Baekhyun sesenggukan. Ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari pipinya, lalu bangkit dan sembahyang* di depan makam tiga kali, diikuti seseorang yang sedari tadi di sampingnya.

Airmata Baekhyun masih mengalir, bahkan setelah ia duduk dan menuangkan sake di mangkuknya.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun... _Eomma _sudah bahagia disana, kau harus mengikhlaskannya, dasar cengeng!"

Baekhyun memandang 'istrinya' yang menampakkan wajah lucu dengan senyum menawan itu.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, _saranghae..._"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik, lalu terbaring nyaman di dada Baekhyun.

"_Nado... Nado... Saranghae _Baekhyun_-ah."_

...

**Flashback**

**10 Tahun yang lalu di dalam ruang perawatan...**

KYUNGSOO membuka pintu ruang tempat Baekhyun dirawat. Ia langsung meluncur dari kantor polisi tempatnya di mintai keterangan sebagai saksi, setelah mendengar kabar Baekhyun dirawat di Rumah Sakit dari Kim Jong Dae, temannya sekaligus teman Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Tapi Baekhyun masih belum mau membuka mata. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongdae, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kata Dokter, dia hanya _shock_, setelah istirahat dia juga akan pulih kembali. Kamu tunggu saja," ujar Jongdae cuek.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kelopak mata Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak. "Kau tahu? Baekhyun tidak bisa berakting dengan baik," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Jongdae tidak mengerti. Ia memandang Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan, tapi lelaki mungil itu tidak memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo malah menunduk mencium kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja melewati sudut mata sipit miliknya.

"Maafkan aku ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau selamat?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, lalu menatap Jongdae yang juga menatapnya.

"Selamat? Dari apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bergantian. "Bukankah yang lompat dari jembatan Banpo itu...?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongdae malah sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari gulung-gulung dilantai. Dia memang seperti itu. Selalu lebay.

"Itu bukan aku sayang," Kyungsoo membelai rambut Baekhyun. "Kebetulan aku ada di tempat kejadian saat seorang lelaki muda asal China melompat dari jembatan tersebut. Aku tadi dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan, jadi tidak sempat menghampirimu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Surat?"

"Kau belum membaca suratku?"

Baekhyun terhenyak dari berbaringnya. Dibukanya surat dari Kyungsoo, lalu dibacanya cepat-cepat kemudian diulanginya lagi.

_"Happy Christmas Day! Baekhyun-ah..._

_ Semoga kamu masih baik-baik saja saat membaca suratku ini. Aku tau ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan. _

_ Tapi senja di jembatan Banpo sungguh indah ya? Lihatlah dengan senyuman, jangan pernah meneteskan airmata. Kau lebih pantas terbahak daripada menangis Baekhyun..._

_ Jangan menangis..._

_ Kemarin, aku meminta pendapat Jongdae tentang memberimu kejutan di hari Natal. Lalu, dia memberiku ide cemerlang seperti ini. Pura-pura putus denganmu, menghancurkan hatimu... Kau tau aku sedih harus melakukannya _(T_T)

_ Tapi tak apa, lagipula aku ada casting bulan depan, aku hanya ingin menjajal kemampuan aktingku _=P _Maaf ya?_

_ Rencananya, aku akan muncul di belakangmu setelah kamu selesai membaca ini. Jadi... hembuskan nafas perlahan... lalu berbaliklah!_

_ Aku milikmu hari ini, Baekhyun! 3_

_-Do Kyung Soo- "_

Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sembari merentangkan tangannya. "Aku milikmu!" teriaknya lepas.

Baekhyun hampir gila dengan ini semua. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat beberapa menit, sebelum tangan Baekhyun beralih ke tengkuk Kyungsoo dan hendak menciumnya.

"EHEMM!"

_Kim Jong Dae..._

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang akan dia lakukan kepada manusia tukang resek yang kini merubah dandanannya seperti Raja Dangdut Indonesia itu. Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut brokolinya, lalu ia benturkan ke tembok berulang-ulang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongdae mundur teratur melihat mata Baekhyun yang menyala merah.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bayangan akan percakapannya dengan pemuda keturunan China-Kanada yang ia temui sebelum lelaki itu menjeburkan dirinya kedalam Sungai Han yang dingin, berputar begitu saja di otaknya.

_"Aku muak dengan keluargaku yang miskin, yang tak bisa memberiku kebebasan. Aku seperti robot yang bersedia melakukan apa saja saat majikan menekan tombolku."_

_ Waktu itu Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya perhatian. Dia tampan, hidungnya mancung, iris matanya hitam. _

_ "Setelah pergi dari rumah, aku pikir, pada akhirnya aku bebas. Tapi ternyata tidak, kehidupan diluar sana begitu menyeramkan. Politik uang, kehidupan bebas, kriminalitas. Aku seperti bukan diriku... Belum lagi, penyakit yang diam-diam menggerogoti hati, dan urat nadiku. Sepertinya, dunia tak pernah berpihak kepadaku._

_ " Dan setelah aku menyadari tidak ada yang bisa mencintaiku sebaik keluargaku, aku sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah bahagia sekarang... tanpaku."_

_ Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar ucapan lelaki jangkung itu. Dia memakai baju tipis padahal cuaca sedang dingin. _

_ "Sebuah keluarga... Seperti apapun bentuknya, seperti apapun watak kedua pilar yang merawatnya, tetap saja mereka mendambakan keluarga yang utuh. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang mereka bisa bahagia tanpamu? Mungkin saja mereka tertawa lebar sampai mengeluarkan bahakannya. Tapi dalamnya hati manusia siapa tahu?_

_ "Aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa. Aku juga tak mengenalmu dengan baik, tapi jika kau tanya pendapatku... Akan lebih baik kau pulang dan ceritakan baik-baik tentang penyakitmu kepada mereka," Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya, dan melirik lelaki yang kini memandangnya itu._

_ "Seandainya, yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Tapi ketauhilah keluargaku berbeda dengan yang kau bayangkan."_

_ "Pernahkah kau mendengar sebuah kata mutiara, No Pain No Gain? Tanpa berusaha kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tanpa merasakan rasa sakit kau takkan pernah tumbuh dewasa..." Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang berpangku di pagar jembatan, ia memandang semburat senja yang hampir meredup. Mendadak wajah Baekhyun terlukis disana, lalu ia tersenyum._

_ "Baekhyun-ah, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu," Batin Kyungsoo._

_ "Apa kau berbicara tentang dirimu sendiri?"_

_ Ah! Kyungsoo lupa dengan lawan bicaranya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar. "Iya. Baru saja aku memberikan rasa sakit kepada kekasihku, agar dia sedikit dewasa. Tapi sekarang aku menyesal, bisa saja dia berpikiran seperti dirimu, lalu bunuh diri."_

_ Lelaki itu terdiam._

_ Kyungsoo menoleh, "Aku hanya bercanda..."_

_ "Kau lelaki manis yang baik hati. Andai aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu di masa-masa gelapku. Ah! Dulu aku juga punya kekasih bermata panda. Dia pasti menangis setiap hari setelah kutinggal."_

_ Kyungsoo bersitatap dengan lelaki yang nampak kurus itu. _

"_Aku pergi. Jika polisi menanyaimu macam-macam, katakan saja, aku adalah lelaki keturunan China-Kanada yang frustasi," katanya sembari memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada Kyungsoo._

_ Kyungsoo melihatnya melambaikan tangan, lalu dalam sekejap dia berlari dan melompat dari sisi lain jembatan Banpo tempat Kyungsoo berdiri menunggu Baekhyun._

.

KEMBALI di ruang tempat Baekhyun dirawat, Kyungsoo memandang kekasihnya yang menghampirinya setelah puas menghajar Jongdae dengan pitingan mematikannya.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita menikah."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak, begitu juga dengan Jongdae yang tersungkur di sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan menemanimu menunggui pintu rumahmu yang selalu terbuka di malam salju pertama turun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu memeluk kembali _namjachingu_-nya itu. "Kaulah salju pertamaku Kyungsoo, yang selalu putih, bersih, belum ternoda oleh debu yang diterbangkan oleh para pejalan kaki."

Jongdae tak mampu melihat dua sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda asmara, dia memilih membalik wajahnya menghadap tembok, dan meratapi nasibnya yang seorang jomblo. Krik. Krik.

...

**END**

**Mojokerto, 11 April 2015**

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

_Sambil dengerin What If_EXO_

* * *

Thank you for Reviewers :

ViraaHee | Kaisooship | LuBaekShipper | realpbh | SooBabyBee | HamsterXiumin | galaxyplanet1999

* * *

Lagi males ngoceh nih... capek banget habis dapet kerja baru...  
Tapi tadi sempet baca reviews dan mulut jadi gatel pengen ngebacot, hehe..

First, Uke-nya tetep DO. Udah liat EXO next Door? Udah liat moment-nya SeBaek? Nah, Itu menjelaskan bahwa selama ini Baekhyun yang kalian cap sebagai cabe-rawitan, ternyata bisa jadi Seme juga.. \waks/

Second, Btw, saya juga Lumin/Xiuhan shipper lho~ *hiks*

Third, Doyoung... DOXGayoung

Last,  
Akhirnya FF saya hanyalah sebagai FF Angst yang gagal! HAHAHA... maunya Kyungsoo dibikin mati karena mengidap HIV/AIDS tapi berhubung gue gak rela, yaudin gue bikin naga bonar yang aktingnya -_- jir! Gitu keluar EXO! yang mati! HAHAHA... Mianhee, dia pernah jadi bias gue... dan gue agak pengen nistain dia. Yah, anggap saja itu tanda cinta... wkwkwk...

At last, **Reviews Gaiz!**

.


End file.
